


Overworked

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [17]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Conflict Resolution, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Protectiveness, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Soobin attempts to tell Yeonjun he needs to take a break, but Yeonjun won't listen.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Reminder that this is all fictional! 
> 
> Not edited.

Yeonjun had been practicing for a long time, and Soobin knew the boy would be getting tired by now. He also knew that he wouldn’t stop practicing until he was literally flawless, and he knew it would be a waste of his time to try and convince him to stop. Instead, Soobin crossed the street outside their building and bought his boyfriend a double-shot americano. He wasn’t the biggest fan of replacing energy with caffeine, but they all did it. It was just part of the job.

He bundled his scarf tighter around his neck as he walked back, cradling the cup in both of his hands to keep them warm. The security officer buzzed him in, and he quietly walked up to the studios. He passed Beomgyu, who was sitting in front of his computer and synthesiser, probably working on their latest single for the next comeback that was just around the corner. Taehyun and Kai had retired up to the dorms to rest, always taking Soobin’s advice the easiest, not need much convincing to give their bodies a rest.

He went to the end of the hallway, turning left, before carefully opening the door to the dance studio. Yeonjun was always easily startled, so he did his best to make his presence known without being too loud about it. He shuffled in, glancing over at Yeonjun, who was sweaty and in the middle of the dance to “Run Away”. The track was playing over the speakers, and as Soobin removed his own earbuds, the sound grew louder. He did see Yeonjun see him in the reflection of the mirror, and he gave him a smile, but it went unanswered. Yeonjun’s eyes just went back to looking at his own reflection.

Soobin bit his lip, lingering by the counter that held all of the sound equipment, as well as Yeonjun’s coat and scarf and several empty water bottles. He knew better than to interrupt him in the middle of a run-through, so he waited and watched until he was finished. He looked perfect, of course, maybe a tad off-beat at points, but they still had weeks left to get everything just right. Soobin worried Yeonjun was over-training, but he also knew how stressed the boy got if he wasn’t constantly working before a comeback. He just wanted his hyung to stay healthy.

When the track faded out, Yeonjun didn’t even take a moment to catch his breath, going up to where he had propped his phone up to record himself and stopping the video. Soobin pushed himself off the counter, americano in hand, and approached his boyfriend. As he got closer he could see how the bottom of Yeonjun’s hair was dripping with sweat, and how rapidly his chest was rising and falling. “Hyung,” he said, smiling a little as Yeonjun lifted his head to look at Soobin. He didn’t smile back, eyes flickering to the drink, before going back to his phone. “I’m practicing, Soobin,” he said. Soobin smiled again, unaffected by the shortness, he knew how Yeonjun got when he was stressed. “I know, that’s why I came to give you this, you could probably use the energy boost,” he replied, holding out the cup.

Yeonjun glanced up at him, before moving his phone into one hand and taking the drink in his other. He muttered a thanks before lifting it to his lips, taking a long drink, the temperature not bothering him. His eyes went back to his phone screen as he drank, and Soobin stood there awkwardly for a moment, puffing out his cheeks, before he leaned in and gave Yeonjun’s sweaty temple a kiss. “I’ll see you later, okay?” he asked, testing the waters. Yeonjun only hummed once, clearly more interested in his recording than in Soobin. Soobin hesitated for a moment longer, before nodding, turning and leaving the studio.

A couple hours later, as Soobin got ready for bed, he noticed that Yeonjun was still missing from the dorms. He checked the bathrooms and kitchen just to make sure he hadn’t slipped in unnoticed, but he didn’t find him. He checked the time, before debating whether or not he should go and force Yeonjun to stop. He needed to rest. He made up his mind pretty quickly, and told the others he was going to go get Yeonjun. None of them stopped him, and he made his way down quickly, dressed in his pajamas and wearing his slippers. He stifled a yawn, before arriving at the studio and walking in.

A different track, “Angel or Devil” was playing this time, but Soobin didn’t wait for it to finish this time, walking up to the stereo and pressing the pause button. Yeonjun immediately spun around, glaring at Soobin. “I was literally in the middle of a routine, Soobin, what the hell?” he asked, voice tired but angry. Soobin let his glare and tone brush off of him, walking closer. “It’s past midnight, hyung, you’ve been practicing all day,” he said. Yeonjun rolled his eyes, walking back towards the stereo. “I’m fine,” he said. Soobin caught his arm, holding him back. Yeonjun’s eyes widened, and he shook Soobin’s hand off of him. “What’s your problem?” he said, as if he couldn’t believe Soobin would be so assertive with him. Soobin crossed his arms, standing up straighter. “I’m telling you that you’ve practiced enough, and you need to shower and get some rest,” he said, voice steady.

Yeonjun turned to face him completely, putting his hands on his hips. “Oh, I’m sorry, is that an _order_?” he hissed, venom leaking into his voice. Soobin shook his head, doing his best to hold his ground as leader of the group. It was his responsibility to make sure the members took care of themselves, he was just doing his job. But it was more than that, he cared about Yeonjun’s physical and mental well-being, and he didn’t want him to run himself into the ground. “No, hyung, but I really think you should listen to me,” he replied.

Yeonjun let out a humourless laugh at that, shaking his head in disbelief, dropping his arms and looking up at the ceiling for a moment. “Just because you’re fine being mediocre doesn’t mean I have to settle for that, just leave me alone and go to bed,” he said. Soobin’s jaw dropped. Yeonjun got short and snappy when he was exhausted, but he was never mean. This was new territory, and Soobin felt his resolve crack a little as he struggled to handle it. “I work just as hard as you do, but I also know when my body needs a break,” he responded, voice a little shaky. Did Yeonjun really think he was just mediocre? Knowing Soobin’s history of low confidence and his own set of mental health challenges, Soobin couldn’t believe he would say something so insensitive.

Yeonjun just laughed again, shaking his head a bit as he went back to the sound system. “Yeah, okay Soobin, just keep telling yourself that,” he sneered. Soobin’s eyes widened, and he couldn’t stop the moisture from forming behind them. Yeonjun restarted the track and went back to his place in the centre of the room, effectively ignoring and dismissing Soobin in one go. Soobin stood there for a second, but when Yeonjun started dancing again, he decided to just leave. He walked out quickly, taking lots of deep breaths to keep himself from crying over what Yeonjun had said. Soobin knew he didn’t mean it, it was just the stress talking. He managed to fight back the tears, and when he made it up to his dorms, he was just tired.

Taehyun was the only one who hadn’t curled up under the covers to try and sleep, propped up and reading a book. He looked over at Soobin as he walked in, and Soobin sighed as he got into his own bunk. “No luck with hyung?” Taehyun asked, closing his book. Soobin shook his head, lying down and pulling the blankets over him. “You know how he gets,” he said, hoping Taehyun didn’t inquire further. Thankfully, the younger only hummed in agreement, before turning off his reading light and settling in too.

Soobin woke up around three in the morning for no apparent reason, but as soon as he opened his eyes, he realised he was thirsty. He yawned, swinging his legs out of his bed and standing. He stretched quietly, eyes puffy with sleep, and stumbled his way to the little fridge they kept bottles of water in for moments just like these. After grabbing one and drinking half of it in one swig, his eyes had adjusted enough to be able to tell that Yeonjun’s bed was still empty. Soobin blinked a few times, before he sighed. He finished his water, before running a hand through his hair and leaving the dorms.

He sleepwalked down to the studio, glad that most of the fluorescents were off. He made it to the room, quietly pushing open the door. He was greeted with the sight of Yeonjun on the floor, head resting over his arms, fast asleep. His position could not be that comfortable, and Soobin sighed as he rubbed his eyes. First, he turned off the sound system (it wasn’t playing but Soobin heard the hum of its power), and then he picked up Yeonjun’s coat, throwing it over his shoulder. Lastly, he walked up to Yeonjun. He bent down, and as carefully and gently as possible, slipped his arms underneath the boy, lifting him bridal style. He used his legs to stand up straight, and adjusted Yeonjun in his arms, coaxing the boy’s head onto his shoulder. Yeonjun stirred just a little, brow furrowing and lips moving a bit. Soobin shhed him, turning slowly and walking towards the exit. Yeonjun exhaled, becoming dead weight again in Soobin’s arms as he let sleep pull him back under completely.

Soobin used his elbow to turn off the light, and then proceeded to carry Yeonjun all the way back to the dorms. Once there, he shuffled inside, and over to Yeonjun’s bed, where he carefully lowered the older onto the mattress. Once settled, he pulled his arms out from beneath him, and draped the blankets over Yeonjun, who muttered a little in sleep, head turning a bit. Soobin looked down at him for a moment, admiring how content he looked in sleep, how beautiful he was no matter his state. He leaned down and kissed his forehead, before returning to his own bunk. He fell asleep minutes after his head hit the pillow.

When he woke up the next morning, he saw that Yeonjun was still fast asleep in his bunk, and he was glad. He needed as much sleep as he could get. Soobin himself got up, going to the bathrooms to shower and brush his teeth. When his mouth and body were clean, he dressed in a large sweater and some sweats, moseying out to the common area to have some cereal. The others were already there, Kai looking like he was asleep standing up. Soobin chuckled a bit, patting the maknae’s shoulder as he passed. Taehyun gave him a bright smile, and Beomgyu offered him a box of his favourite cereal. “Thanks,” Soobin said, pouring himself a bowl. He ate it standing up, checking his phone.

“I heard you bring Yeonjun-hyung back in last night,” Taehyun said, pulling Soobin’s attention. Soobin sighed, nodding, taking another bite. “He’s stubborn,” he answered. Taehyun picked up his phone, muttering his next comment off-handedly. “He needs to learn when to start listening to you,” Soobin didn’t really know what to say to that, so he just finished his cereal, and rinsed out the bowl. He gave Beomgyu a smile, before going back to the bedroom. When he walked in, he saw Yeonjun sitting up, rubbing his eyes. He couldn’t help but smile, closing the door behind him. “Morning, sleepyhead,” he said.

Yeonjun looked up at him as he approached, face adorably puffy with sleep. “How long was I out for?” he asked, voice deep and scratchy. Soobin sat on the bed, checking the clock. “Just under seven hours, you could probably benefit from a few more hours of rest,” he said, smiling softly. Yeonjun hummed, letting his head droop, before he let out a whine, moving to rest his forehead on Soobin’s shoulder. “Don’t wanna even move,” he complained. Soobin giggled, gently moving back to pull Yeonjun into his arms. The older continued to whine as he let his body drape over Soobin’s, arms loosely locked around his neck.

Soobin only chuckled, pushing himself up into a better position, before leaning against the wall, and resting his arms around Yeonjun’s waist. The boy sat sideways in Soobin’s lap, legs thrown over Soobin’s thighs. He nuzzled his head into Soobin’s neck, lips near his collarbones. The two sat there for a moment, and Soobin was glad that Yeonjun wasn’t still mad at him, though he knew they’d have to talk about what he said once he woke up more. Soobin wouldn’t just bombard him first thing in the morning.

He felt Yeonjun sigh, fingers flexing behind his neck, and then he heard the tell-tale grumble of his stomach. He smiled, moving one hand to pat Yeonjun’s flat abdomen. “Hungry?” he asked. Yeonjun didn’t answer, and so Soobin leaned forward, carefully depositing Yeonjun back onto the bed. He noticed that Yeonjun looked conflicted, and slightly guilty as he looked up at Soobin, who had stood up. Soobin only smiled at him, telling him he would go get the boy some breakfast. Yeonjun opened his mouth life he wanted to say something, but Soobin turned and walked away before he could. He wasn’t opposed to talking, he just wanted Yeonjun to eat first.

When he came back with a bowl of oatmeal and berries, Yeonjun looked even more guilty, accepting the bowl with only a small thank you. Soobin grinned, sitting back down next to him, a hand on his back. Yeonjun stared at the bowl, and then at Soobin, before starting to eat. Soobin left his hand on the small of Yeonjun’s back, but used his other hand to scroll through his phone.

After a few minutes, he heard Yeonjun set the bowl down on the nightstand, and turn back to Soobin. “Soobin-ah,” he said warily, hesitant. Soobin locked his phone, before looking at his boyfriend. Yeonjun looked a little tortured, lips pressed together, and eyes wide. Soobin didn’t like to see him in such pain, and so he lifted his hand to stroke Yeonjun’s cheek. “Hyung, it’s okay, really,” he reassured. Yeonjun shook his head, grabbing Soobin’s hand that was on his cheek and holding it. “I never should have said what I did, and I’m so sorry, Soobin, you know I didn’t mean it,” he said, voice scared. Soobin turned more towards him, squeezing his hand. “I know, hyung, I know you didn’t mean it, and it really is okay,” he replied.

Yeonjun looked at Soobin intensely, and Soobin moved closer, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “I just want you to stay healthy,” he said, quieter. Yeonjun deflated a little, exhaling and looking down at his hand in Soobin’s. “Yeah, I know, and I’m sorry for being so stubborn and not listening,” he mumbled. Soobin patted his shoulder, smiling a bit. “It’s okay, we all get like that sometimes,” Yeonjun lifted his head, and Soobin saw a look of determination on his face. “I’m going to work on being better about it though,” he said quickly. “Not being so focused on being perfect, because I won’t ever be perfect,” Soobin giggled, poking Yeonjun’s nose once. “I’ll always think you’re perfect,” he said, voice dripping with affection.

Yeonjun blushed, giving Soobin a playful shove, before pulling him back in just as fast. “I don’t deserve you,” he said. Soobin shook his head, standing the both of them up. He smoothed out Yeonjun’s hoodie, before grasping his hand. “None of that, hyung,” he replied. He started walking them both towards the bathroom, Yeonjun furrowing his brows a bit. “What are we doing?” he asked. Soobin giggled, dropping his hand and going to turn on the shower. “ _You_ are taking a shower, because you really need one,” he explained. Yeonjun blushed, before rolling his eyes and grabbing a towel.

Soobin smiled, before going to the door. “What, not gonna join me?” Yeonjun asked, already pulling off his hoodie. Soobin blushed, before shaking his head. “Maybe I’ll kick the others out later,” he teased. Yeonjun shot him a look, quirking an eyebrow up. “I will hold you to that,” he warned. Soobin laughed again, shaking his head a bit before slipping out and closing the door behind him.

He walked back to the dorms, deciding to change Yeonjun’s pillowcase and sheets out for fresh ones. After that, he busied himself just cleaning up the dorms in general, throwing away any trash the boys had left lying around, and even going so far as to make sure all of Kai’s plushies were in their rightful spot on his bed. By the time he was finished with that, Yeonjun had finished showering. He appeared in the room only seconds later, hair damp, and one of Soobin’s sweaters hanging off of him. Soobin wanted to coo, he looked so soft and adorable. He felt his lips curve upward, and placed the last plushie on Kai’s bed, before going over to Yeonjun.

The older yawned, resting his head on Soobin’s shoulder when he got close enough. “Think I’m gonna sleep some more,” he muttered. Soobin nodded, rubbing his back, guiding Yeonjun back to his bed. The older crawled in, before feeling the sheets, looking up at Soobin. “Figured you would like clean sheets,” Soobin explained. Yeonjun stared up at him for a long moment, making Soobin blush, and before he knew it he was being yanked down and Yeonjun’s lips crashed against his.

Soobin squeaked, but kissed Yeonjun back as best he could, his knees resting on the bed, one hand on the headboard to balance himself. Yeonjun had both of his hands on Soobin’s face now, kissing him so passionately it was making Soobin’s head spin. He felt his boyfriend’s tongue lick inside his mouth, exploring every crevice, before withdrawing only so he could turn his head and move his mouth over Soobin’s better. Soobin let out a soft whimper, his free hand finding a home on Yeonjun’s hip, holding it tightly. After a second, Yeonjun broke away, breathing fast, keeping Soobin’s face in his grip.

Soobin opened his eyes, flustered, staring at Yeonjun, who looked a bit crazed. His cheeks were rosy, eyes bright, and lips already swollen. “I have the best boyfriend in the world, fuck, Soobin,” he panted. Soobin blushed, swallowing as he stared at Yeonjun, who looked so attractive in that moment Soobin swore he would pass out from the overwhelming feelings. Yeonjun hesitated, before kissing him again, softer this time. “I love you, baby,” he whispered against his lips, sounding like he was on the verge of getting a bit too emotional. Soobin pecked his lips a few times, letting go of the headboard to hold Yeonjun close to him with both hands. “I love you too, hyung,” he replied, equally as sweet.

They kissed for a little longer, before Yeonjun lied down, unable to stop the yawns. Soobin stood up, carefully smoothing out the blankets, before Yeonjun took his hand. “I know I don’t deserve it, but…can you stay? Wanna cuddle,” he asked, voice trailing off towards the end. Soobin smiled softly, before nodding, moving to crawl under the covers, settling next to Yeonjun. The older scooted so his side was pressed against Soobin’s, and nestled his head right over his shoulder, eyes fluttering shut. Both boys’ hands found each other under the covers, and their fingers intertwined instantly. Soobin slipped an arm under Yeonjun’s neck, kissed his forehead, and closed his own eyes.

Yeonjun fell asleep quickly, and it didn’t take long for the sound of his steady breathing to lull Soobin back to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, I love reading them! I'll try and reply to some!


End file.
